Broken
by C3LLO
Summary: Lavi loves Kanda, but Kanda and Allen are in love. Lavi escapes the world of common sense to get Kanda and to mend his heart, even if he betrays his friend and himself. LEMON ! Yullen. Kanda&Lavi. Rated M for language and smut in later chapters.
1. Discovery

**DISCLAIMER;; **I do not own D.Gray-Man.

--

Different events were happening at the Headquarters. Krory was tearfully dreaming about Eliade, while the science department was pulling another all-nighter. Komui, on the other hand, was hiding in his office, behind the piles of paperwork, sleeping. Jerry was preparing the next mornings breakfast and making coffee for Lenalee's request. Miranda Lotto was in her room, having a pleasant chat with Noise Marie since neither could fall asleep.

The satin curtains were drawn back, revealing a new moon in the dark sky. But Lavi couldn't sleep. His mind was filled up of thoughts of a certain person. How their black hair swayed as they walked. Agitated by the slightest annoyance, never smiling, turning away from excitement and fun, and threatening people if they are disturbing him.

Lavi groaned. He _had _to get Kanda Yuu out of his head, or it might explode. The fiery redhead removed the usually worn green headband, and walked out of his lonely room. The lighted halls were empty.

"_Maybe I should visit Yuu_," Lavi though to himself with a small smile. The Asian was probably asleep by now, and would kill Lavi if he woke him up. Mugen would be at his throat, threatening to slice it. But Lavi didn't care. He just wanted to see him.

Lavi raced against time to Kanda's room. Within a matter of seconds, he reached the door. Lavi placed his hand on the doorknob and wore his stupid grin. He was about to barge in until he heard voices behind the door…Not just a voice…but _voices._

"Nnn…K-Kanda…_harder!_" said a shaky voice.

"Moyashi," the other replied with a grunt.

The next thing Lavi heard was a cry of pleasure, the muffled sound piercing his ears…his heart. The teen staggered backwards, nearly falling. His head was spinning, and his vision blurred by wet droplets. He broke into a run. He wasn't running to a certain destination in peculiar, just anywhere but _there._ Emotions were flowing throughout his body: panic, pain, hurt, anger, sadness.

The next thing he knew, he was in front of his own room. He yanked the door open, slammed it shut, and flopped on his bed. Hot tears ran down his cheeks like a faucet. He gritted his white teeth in frustration.

It was so unfair! Unfair that Kanda was taken. Unfair that Allen got to him first. Unfair that he never got what he wanted. Unfair that Kanda wasn't kissing him. Unfair that Kanda wasn't fucking him! …But it was unfair that Kanda wasn't his, and his alone.

Lavi grasped the sheets with all his strength, and cried into his feathery pillow, not caring that it was slowly getting drenched. He felt broken. His heart felt broken.

The redhead lifted his tear-stained face from the cushion. His mind snapped from the world of common sense. A grin played on his face, and the lust boiled within him.

"_Yuu…You will be mine soon._"

--

Author's Note;; Done with the first chapter. So sorry that it is so short ! & I apologize again to all you Lavi Fans, I made him evil. But I had to. I love him too.


	2. Memories

**DISCLAIMER;;** I do not own D.Gray-Man.

--

Lavi fell in love with Kanda on their first mission together. They were both sixteen at the time, and Komui sent them to Turkey to find an Innocence that might be lurking in one of the towns. But unfortunately, they got lost along the way…

--

Grey clouds began to form in the sky above, covering the sun with its fluffiness. The once sunny path turned dark within seconds. The air gradually grew chilling, making Lavi shiver.

The two Exorcists have been walking for some time now. They set out into the forest at sunrise, and now it was sure to be close to sunset. One's footsteps hit the ground loudly, as if he were an ogre, while the other walked with much more grace.

The redhead turned his emerald eyes upon the quiet Asian. They made eye contact, and Lavi's eyes said it all before he could open his talkative mouth to say it.

"Don't say it."

"But Kanda-Kun! We're—"

Kanda pointed Mugen at the redhead's throat, the deadly weapon still in its sheath. "I said, don't. Fucking. Say. It."

"Whoa, whoa! Watch your language, Kanda…But really! How can I not? It's the truth! We're totally lo—"

"SHUT UP!" the raven-haired shouted. "I know we're lost! What the hell do you expect!? You lost the map somewhere in this goddamn forsaken forest! Now shut up, and keep walking, you idiot rabbit!"

The samurai twisted his body away from Lavi so quickly, that his long hair whipped Lavi in the face. His hair smelled like the pine trees, fresh and tangy. The "idiot rabbit" smiled as he hurried up to Kanda, and slipped his arm around his shoulders, as if they were best of friends.

"Aww, Yuu-Chan, don't get so mad. Nothing can possibly get worse, right?"

Kanda growled as he shrugged off Lavi's arm and being called his first name. He was breathing deeply, trying to control his building anger within. Then, as if the Heavens heard the redhead, thunder roared in the sky. Small and thin water drops fell from the sky, and plopped promptly onto the dirt floor.

The raven-haired boy clenched the hilt of Mugen, ready to tear down the lush forest. His eyes were closed, concentrating on reframing calm. He focused on his surroundings, the light drizzle, the crisp smell of oak trees, the cool breeze, the sound of—

"Yuu-Chaaaan. Let's go take shelter!!" cried the Lavi happily. He had shouted next to the other's ear, thus giving him a headache.

Kanda snapped out of his meditation, and glared at the Lavi. His last nerve was on fire. He unsheathed Mugen, and started to slash towards the bunny.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" he snarled after the laughing Lavi.

--

They found shelter deeper into the forest. It was a wooden log cabin that was surrounded by trees that were sky high. The windows were dusty, and inside was pitch black, as Kanda peered in. Rain thudded on Lavi's head as he ran to the door, and burst it open.

"Anyone hooome!?"

Silence filled the large room. Dust clogged the air from the sudden motion of the door opening. The ceiling was high, and silky spider webs smothered the wooden beams elegantly. The furniture seemed old, and the wooden dining table was worn out.

As Lavi and Kanda stepped inside the eerie cabin, the floorboards whining beneath their feet. As soon as entered the "empty" home, they knew they weren't alone.

They pulled their Anti-Akuma weapons out, standing in a fighting mode stance.

"Can you feel it too?" the redhead muttered under his breath. The other grunted in response.

They waited, the sound of the rain hitting the window echoed dimly into the cabin. Wind entered through the open door, carrying water and leaves with it. Kanda's and Lavi's hair brushed along with the wind, rustling in the silence.

Then, they heard sudden movements in the corner of the room.

"THERE!" they both shouted at the same time, and activated their weapons.

Kanda charged after the one of the Level 1 Akuma, while Lavi's was running towards the other, making his hammer grow by the second. The samurai dodge the Akuma's attack with ease. When he was close enough, he raised Mugen over his head, and neatly sliced the Level 1 in half, causing it to explode in the aftermath. He smirked as he put away Mugen back in its sheath. He squinted his eyes in the floating dust and smoke, looking for his partner.

Lavi, unlike Kanda, was having trouble with his opponent. The fine yet sickening particles in the air blinded his left eye, for his right was concealed in a black patch. The Akuma decided to take advantage of the confusion. It rammed its body into the coughing redhead, causing him to slam against the wall.

The pressure of the shove was so great, that it hit some internal organs within Lavi, causing him to cough up blood. The red liquid sputtered out of his mouth, and stained the floor. He smirked weakly at the Akuma, and swung his hammer on its side, destroying the Akuma quickly.

The Bookman Apprentice stood proudly for one second, and then collapsed onto his hands and knees. He continued to hack blood as he covered his mouth.

Kanda ran over to him, and kneeled besides the injured boy. "Fuck…How can you let a Level _1_ do this to you?" he asked in disbelief. He shook his head as he brought out a handkerchief from his coat pocket.

Lavi laughed, but it turned into a violent cough. "I can't believe that you haves something so girly, Yuu-Chan."

The raven-haired boy growled and glared as he handed the handkerchief to him. The redhead, despite his words, accepted the cloth with gratitude. Kanda led the boy to a nearby couch, and let him lay there.

"Don't move, and lay back. I'm going to find some water," Kanda ordered as he walked into the kitchen, hoping that the water faucet would work.

Lavi moaned as he turned on the stiff couch. His stomach ached, and he closed his eyes to take his mind off the pain. He slowly began to fall asleep, despite the uncomfortable ness. His eye lids grew heavy, weighing like a boulder. As his body started to relax ever so slowly, he felt a quick and gentle shake. The redhead groaned, and unwillingly opened his eyes, only to face the beautifully exotic face of Kanda Yuu.

The Bookman was taken back by his friend's appearance, and turned scarlet red. He wondered why he felt such heat, and at this time nonetheless. He turned away to try to hide the growing blush.

"Drink this water," Kanda said as he handed a glass to Lavi. He stared at the injured boy, who silently refused the water. The Asian sighed as he set the cup on the floor. "If you are going to be that way, fine. I don' t care. We're leaving when the sun rises above the horizon…So be ready, rabbit."

He began to walk away, and Lavi began to panic. He didn't want the other's warm presence to leave him, not yet. He threw his fingers to the Japanese's wrists, wrapping the thin joint in his large hand. Lavi grunted, surprised in his own actions. The toxic in the smoke must've gone to his head, causing him to do crazy things.

"_Yeah…That must be it,_" he thought to himself, and he pulled his friend closer to him. "Stay," he said simply, looking up into those seep cerulean eyes.

Kanda was taken back by the easy request, but gained his poise in a split second. He stared at Lavi with indifferent eyes. "Don't be so stupid. Let go of me, and get some rest." He tried to yank his hand out of Lavi's grasp, but failed. He even tried to pry out of the tight hold. But the hammer boy wouldn't budge. Not now.

Lavi, still holding the elegant one's wrist, he sat up. He looked back into the blue orbs, which stared into the emerald green ones. The silence between then was cold, and the sound of falling rain hitting the windows. _Pitter, patter. Pitter, patter. Tap, tap, tap._

Slowly, ever so slow, the redhead gently pulled on the other's hand, drawing him in. The distance of their faces gradually closed, until their noses were touch slightly with their lips only centimeter apart. Their breaths, slow and heavy, were mingling sweetly together in the stale air.

Lavi was astonished that Kanda hadn't receded, or even _try_ to move away. The objection was clear to them. There were no secrets. The redhead wanted to claim the Asian's lips.

And Kanda carried out that intention, too impatient to wait any longer. He raised his free hand, and slid it into the wild fire hair. He grasped the threads in his hands, and pressed the other's face to his.

Their lips touched with great pressure, but it still felt so _good_. Their flesh moved along each other like a silent story: fierce, sweet, smooth, and warm. They found that their arms were soon wrapped around each other, hugging the close, their rising and falling chest touching. Lavi's arms were around Kanda's waist, as his arms were enveloped around the redhead's neck.

They stayed like that, focusing only on the happy ending that followed. Unfortunately, their story came to an end too soon, and their lips pulled apart, both panting for oxygen. As Kanda closed his eyes, Lavi started to kiss his neck, his lips trailing up and down the delicate skin.

No words were exchanged, only the lustful feelings the two teens had filled the air. But there was also one more emotion coming from the redhead.

He looked at the other's face, and knew immediately what he felt for the Asian…

And that was when he fell hard, for Kanda Yuu.

**--**

**Author's Note;;** UWAH ! A flashback. & Thank you so much for the reviews in my last chapter ! I was so incredibly happy. You guys made my day brighter.

& I've noticed something from other D.Gray-Man Fanfictions I have read…If I catch someone spelling the character's name wrong ( Such as "Rabi" or "Linali" ) I go crazy, and immediately stop reading it. (Unless the plot is REALLY good.) That is my MAJOR pet peeve right now. D':

Sorry for rambling, and please review. :'D


	3. What's Love?

**DISCLAIMER;; **I do not own D.Gray-Man.

--

"Kanda…What's love?"

The Asian was lying in his right side, while his left arm was acting as a pillow for the younger. His right arm was cradling the British boy, who looked up at Kanda with curious, gray eyes.

Kanda sighed as he pressed his lips onto Allen's forehead. "I don't know. Something that feels good throughout your body? Don't ask me such stupid questions, Stupid Moyashi."

The white haired boy furrowed his eyebrows. The answer wasn't good enough for him. He sat up, and stared into Kanda's eyes.

"I want a better explanation. What. Is. Love?" he asked as he formed each word with care. He narrowed his eyes, waiting. Why couldn't Kanda understand? Allen just wanted a simple answer for his questioning mind.

Love was something that Allen experienced once, and that was towards Mana. After he died, though, he lonely child wasn't sure if he could love anyone again, for the thought of his loved one leaving him alone again frightened him. When he met Kanda, they were cold towards each other, and were constantly fighting. Yet after their first mission together back in Mateel, the white haired boy simply _liked_ the raven-haired boy. He showed him a gentler side of him that no one has seen. And gradually, the "like" grew to perhaps…_love._

But Allen knew that there were different types of love: the love for your parents, siblings, friends, animals, nature, objects, and food. Not only were there categories, but various meanings for the many kinds of love. And the "love" he felt for his foster father and Kanda were surely different.

Kanda scowled. He glared at his companion for a good minute, not wanting to give an answer. Then, he sighed and grabbed Allen's arm, pulling the boy to his chest.

The sudden movement shocked him, as his porcelain skin turn scarlet red. "K-Kanda? What are you doin—"

"Shut up, and listen," snapped the samurai. He pressed Allen's head into his chest with one hand, and the other caressing his cheek with callused fingers.

Silence filled the room. The rising sun's rays slowly brightened the dark and cold dorm room. The warming light began to shine on the couple's skin, and Allen could hear it. The faint, yet strident beat. The drum within was beating irregular rhythms, but it was sweet and smooth in Allen's ears, like a lullaby.

_Allen's Lullaby_.

"Che." Kanda avoided Allen's eyes at all cost, embarrassed. Kanda was the never the type to say, "I love you," least explaining what love was. Yet he was good at expressing feelings through simple or complex gestures or face expression, which were usually the case.

"Does this answer your question?"

Allen smiled to himself. He kissed Kanda's chest where the heart lied. His lips trailed its way up his lover's neck, and stopped next to his lips.

"Yes, it does. I love you, too." The British boy kissed the Asian's lips with the softest pressure.

The contact sent surges of delight though Kanda's body, making him want to do Allen all over again.

--

**Author's Note;;** A little filler to those who want Yullen, since Kanda & Lavi were doing their own thing in the last chapter. Next chapter should be up within a week or so ! Please review.


	4. Mission

**DISCLAIMER;; **I do not own D.Gray-Man.

--

Allen Walker strolled down the corridors of the Black Order Headquarters. But "strolling" would be overrated. He simply _limped _down the corridors of the Black Order Headquarters. His bottom hurt far too much to walk, for Kanda fucked him a bit too recklessly last night.

The snowy haired boy tried to walk as naturally as possible as he entered the cafeteria. He went over to the cook, Jerry. In Allen's opinion, he was the greatest cook anyone can hire or ask for. The Indian man smiled at his favorite eater, and gave him his famously cute pose before asking the daily question.

"Good morning Allen-Chan! What would you like to order today?"

The boy smiled, thinking of all the things he can possibly eat. He registered the order in his mind, and took a deep breath.

"I would like…three sandwiches with any meat, seven sausages, six eggs cooked in any style, three pieces of toast with strawberry jam and no butter, five English muffins, two glasses of milk, and green tea please!"

He gasped for air at the end of his run-on sentence. He looked at the cook, and smiled, showing his pearly white teeth.

Jerry squealed in delight. "Oh, Allen-Chan! You really know how to make a chef happy with that order. It'll be ready in a jiffy!"

He turned around to get ready to cook the large breakfast, but a tug on his pink floral apron stopped him. He looked back at the tugger, surprised to see that it was Allen. His face was flushed as he bowed his head. He spoke in a low voice so only Jerry could hear.

"May I trouble you…To make me one soba noodle and tempura, too?"

The dark-skinned man gave an understanding smile at his favorite Exorcist. Only one person in the whole Black Order would order such foods, especially at nearly all meals. He gave Allen's hand a little squeeze.

"Coming right up, Allen-Chan," he said softly.

The young Exorcist gleamed in happiness as he let go of the feminine apron. He stepped to the side, waiting for his and Kanda's order to come. Allen wanted to greet the usually grumpy man with a breakfast waiting for _him_ instead of him waiting for _it._ Then the older would give a small smile to his lover, or a quick peck on the cheek. Any form of praise or award will do. Something such as that would make Allen incredibly happy.

His mouth stretched into a smile at the thought. He was so caught up in his own little world, that he didn't notice a dark shape lurking over him. The figure wrapped his arms coolly around the younger's neck loosely, and blew softly in his ear.

"Mornin', Allen-Kun," the voice purred.

A small squeak escaped the thin lips of the white haired boy. He spun around to see who the "predator" was. Big mistake. His bottom hurt from the sudden movement, and he winced from the pain. His hand quickly reached towards his muscle, and pressed it firmly to ease the pain. He sighed in relief, and looked up at his friend.

"Good morning, La-" Allen stopped in mid-sentence. Something was different about the usually happy redhead. The green emerald eyes were distant and cold, and were screaming "murder." A wicked smirk replaced the goofy smile that he always wore. His stance was more confidant, if the younger did say so for himself, but then again Lavi was never insecure. Over all, the sudden change in the other's appearance startled Allen, and caused him to raise his brow in confusion.

The older looked at his rival's reaction, and laughed. The silent and shocked look satisfied some emotions dwelling in the pits of his stomach. His hand reached forward and ruffled the old-man-like hair rather roughly, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Why so quiet? It's like you've seen an Akuma!" he laughed. Dark humor showered his laughter.

Allen tried to laugh along with the redhead, but didn't fully succeed in doing so. "Ahaa ha…ha…haa," he laughed rather nervously. He was about to ask if there was something wrong with his friend, but a high-pitched voice stopped him.

"Allen-Chaaaan! Your order is reaaadyyy!" sang the cheery chef. He placed the food professionally on top of each other, and set them on a tray. He put Kanda's food set on another tray, ready to go.

He eyed his food with a hungry look, imagining himself gulping the heaps of food down. But Lavi was looking at the soba noodles and the side order of crunchy tempura with hateful eyes. Disbelief bubbled within him. He knew that Kanda would order that, and that Allen was trying to get all the attention from him. The thought of it filled the redhead with anger, but his plastic face showed nothing but a blank expression. As Allen placed one hand on the side of his tray and was about to take his boyfriend's food with the other, Lavi made his move and quickly grabbed the Asian's food.

"Don't trouble yourself, Allen-Kun. I'll take your other food. Your tray looks heavy enough, anyways," Lavi said with fake kindness. He wasn't planning on helping Allen at all, but he was thinking of something else…

The white haired boy looked at him with uncertainty, but muttered a quick "thanks." He held his tray of food with both hands, and tried to walk as normally as possible to the closest table. He moved in tiny baby steps, so the pain in his body wouldn't hurt as much. He stuck out his tongue in concentration, doing his best not to spill his delicious, hot feast.

Allen was so focused in transporting his food, that he didn't notice the mischievous man staring at him with eyes filled with mock humor, or the raven-haired boy entering the eating hall. But the Bookman apprentice _did _see the older Exorcist, and that's when his plan kicked in. He took long strides over to the samurai, and waved his arm with his free hand.

"Yu-Chan! Good morning!" he said happily as he approached the dark man. He presented the soba noodles and tempura to him with a smile. "Got you breakfast. Better eat it up before it gets cold."

Kanda growled at Lavi. He didn't want to talk to anyone besides Allen right now. And he defiantly didn't want to have a conversation with the happy-go-lucky redhead. He looked his childhood friend with a suspicious look. He glanced at his food before asking slowly, "What did you do to it, damn rabbit?"

Lavi made sure laugh extra loud at this remark, and yelled "Oh, Yu-Chan" along with it. The noise startled Kanda, and many others in the dining room. But the laugh and words wasn't to shock Kanda or anyone else, only to get the attention of the cursed boy.

Which successfully worked. The boy looked up from his food, which he began to lavish, and saw the unruly red haired man giving his beautiful boyfriend the food that _he_ had gotten him. He saw Lavi push the food into Kanda's hand, and lead the confused Asian to the table _farthest_ away from Allen possible. The sight of Lavi wrapping his arm around Kanda, the sight of him giving the food to Kanda, and the sight of the exotic beauty's mouth moving to form the words "Thanks" made the white haired boy's insides churn in a disgusting manner. All those actions and that word of praise would have been directed to Allen, but it wasn't. And to make it worst, Kanda didn't even look at Allen once since he entered. He didn't even notice the little boy sitting by himself on the lone table.

Suddenly, Allen wasn't so hungry anymore. He pushed his half-devourer plate of food aside with a disappointed look, and stood up. He walked out of the cafeteria as quickly and stealthily as possible, trying not to gain the attention of others and the dark-haired man. He thought he had escaped the room without anyone noticing, but he was wrong. Lavi saw the boy leave the room, and he was wearing a huge grin while watching the sulking Allen leave.

--

He wanted to go to his room as soon as possible. His heavy boots dragged on the marble tiles, making a loud and annoying sound. The slow and sloth-like movements reduced the ache in his body, for which he was grateful. His mind and heart was preoccupied with pure jealousy, and was eating him away. Allen hated this feeling, because he rarely ever felt it. And he had no reason to be. After all, didn't Kanda show him that he loved the younger Exorcist? That should be enough to satisfy the white haired boy's worries.

As he scuffed his feet along the floor thinking, a buzzing sound filled the air. Soon, a high and silly voiced replaced the buzzes, along struggling noises.

"No, no, Reever! I don't want to do paper work right now!"

"C'mon, Supervisor! If you don't sign them now, the science department will have more work to do later!"

"Go away, before I send Komurin V to attack you!"

"You made another one of those damn things!? Are you planning to destroy the headquarters again? We just moved in! Seriously, you cause nothing but trou-"

Screams were heard in the halls, echoing eerily as the seconds ticked by. Finders looked up at the speakers, some curious while others laughed nervously.

Komui Lee's voice was now speaking normally, as if nothing had happened to Reever. "Allen Walker, please report to my office. Allen Walker, please report to my office." His voice was cut off with a beep.

The Exorcist sighed as he made his way upwards to the Supervisor's office, not knowing that will await him there.

--

"Take a seat, Allen-Kun," the Chinese said as he gestured to the sofa covered in paper work. The floor was smothered in those thin and delicate papers, and they crunched noisily under the weight of Allen's feet.

He plopped down onto the couch, feeling nervous. His eyes shifted uncomfortably, looking for signs of Komurin V. Multiple files on the ground had holes with charred edges. Something in Allen's mind told him that the new robot used fire. He tore his eyes from the small destruction, and turned his attention to Komui, who had begun to speak.

"We've just received a notice from a Finder in the country, China. There seems to be a phenomenon in one of the villages. During this time of the year, they are harvesting multiples of crops. But for some reason, they have unsuccessfully grown anything at all…For the year. They also claimed that the lake has dried up. Plus, they don't have any surplus to trade with neighboring villages, which is causing many of the villagers to starve, including animals. I believe this occurrence might be the work of the Innocence." Komui paused waiting to hear from the silent Exorcist.

Allen sat still, absorbing the information into his head. A year of consisting with barely any food _and _water? It's a miracle that some survived…_some_. The word echoed in the British's head. He turned to Komui with concerned eyes.

"If the villagers are living with hardly anything to eat or drink…wouldn't have many of them died already?"

Komui nodded his head slowly. "And many of the families are _grieving_ over the dead."

Allen gasped. His wide eyes closed as he groaned in frustration. "The Earl got to them, didn't he?" he asked in desperation.

The Chinese man nodded his head once more. "Yes. So please be cautious on this mission. There will be swarms of Akumas disguised as normal villagers. But your eye should be able to detect them out."

Allen unconsciously placed his hand on his left eyes, which seemed normal now. The Pentacle is a sign that he is cursed with the mark of the Akuma. He both loved and hated his eye, like how he loves and hates Akumas. Kanda had accepted that part of him, which greatly please the cursed boy. The Asian would sometimes kiss the star-shaped mark while the younger was in a deep sleep.

Allen remained silent, but it was soon broken as a question rose into his head as he thought of his loved one. "How long will this mission be?"

Komui sighed heavily as he looked at his papers regarding the information. His eyes moved quickly across the paper, scanning it and processing little details into his brain. He looked up at Allen. "It should take a good year. Transportation will take awhile, since many of the railroads are still in construction in some part of China. And unfortunately...the Higher-Ups don't want you to use the Ark for traveling, due to the, uhm, circumstances."

Ever since it was discovered that Allen was implanted with the 14th memories, the Higher-Ups became more cautions with their actions around him, cutting him off from going on certain missions. After all, they predicted that the cursed boy might betray the Black Order when he becomes the 14th, which is occurring ever so slowly.

Allen mentally sighed as he stood up from his seat. He walked over to the Supervisor as he handed him a folder containing other information on the mission. "You will leave immediately, before sundown today. I'm sorry for sending you out for so long and soon."

The Exorcists merely smiled at the older man. He tucked the folder under his arm as he made his way to the door. Before opening it, he turned back to looked at Komui. "It's our job to protect people from harm, and to restore peace into the world. And we will do it proudly." He stepped through the door, closing it behind the smiling Chinese.

As Allen walked back to him room, his heart began to sink. A year. A year of traveling and fighting…a year of traveling and fighting without Kanda. The thought was too unbearable. Sure, he had been away from him many times, but it was only during a short period. The longest they've been separated was three months. One year….the words only filled Allen's head with horrid thoughts.

He reached his room shortly. But instead of entering his dorm, he banged his head repeatedly on his doorframe, trying to stop the tears from escaping their prison. He had become too attached to the Japanese man. Within the time they were together, Allen had truly fallen in love with the cold and distant elder. They showed each other emotions and gestures that they dared not to show anyone else. Allen treasured the moments they spent together in one another's room. Holding each other underneath the covers, breaths mingling, lips planting butterfly kisses on the other, tongues dancing in the wet ballrooms, hot skin touching, hands exploring the vast landscapes of each other, telling each other sweet nothings without the use of words…

Allen bit down on his lip, drawing crimson blood. He will not cry. He will not cry. He will not-

"Moyashi?"

The snowy haired boy whipped his body around, wincing at the slight ache. He looked up slowly, coming face-to-face to the tall and handsome Asian. He was staring down at the little boy before him. Allen tried to wipe off the obvious lonely look in his wide orbs. Kanda narrowed his eyes, and they drifted to the dripping red mess. Kanda sighed as he stepped forward, and leaned down. He brushed his cool tongue along the other's lips, licking off the blood. His tongue lingered on the pink lips, and soon his own lips took over.

The kiss was gentle and sweet, sending tingles throughout Allen's body. He pressed into the kiss, nudging his tongue against the other's soft lips, asking for entrance. Of course, Kanda Yu had too much pride to let the younger enter. He slammed the smaller body into the wooden door. Allen gasped at the sudden pain, parting his mouth slightly, but that was all Kanda needed. He quickly took advantage of the opening, and his tongue slithered into the British's mouth.

There was no violent war to gain dominance, just a simple peace treaty taking place. Their flesh intertwined with another's, feeling the slick and wet muscles. Allen smashed his lips harder on Kanda's, but the Asian's resistance was under control.

He gently pushed the British away, both panting slightly for air. Allen stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, not taking a liking on being stopped. Kanda chuckled and kissed the snowy white hair. His lips trailed down, and settled next to Allen's ear. "Now, do you mind telling me why you seen so depressed?" He nuzzled into the small crook of the other's neck.

Allen twitched in delight from the touch, wondering momentarily for the reason why he had been lonesome. Then it struck him like a lightening bolt. His body stiffened, and Kanda could feel it. He looked into Allen's eyes, searching for an explanation.

Allen didn't want to tell him that he was leaving him for a year. Would Kanda be lonely too? What would happen from the time they are apart? Will they drift away?

"T-The question is…why did you sit with Lavi this morning?" he asked, trying to avoid the question. He was still rather angry how Kanda had not notice him at the cafeteria. Allen wasn't exactly hard to miss, especially with his old man-like hair. He glared off into the distance, waiting for an answer.

Kanda breathed out, sighing loudly. "Lavi got me my breakfast this morning, and lead me to a different table," he explained, giving a simple answer. He didn't understand why Allen was making a fuss over such a trivial thing, unless…

The raven-haired smirked at the realization. He ruffled the white hair with one hand. "What's wrong, Moyashi? Are you perhaps feeling a little…jealous?"

Allen whipped his head up to face Kanda. His once pale face turned into a brilliant scarlet red, causing Kanda to smirk at the expression. Allen batted his fists against the firm chest. "Shut up…" he muttered as he adverted his eyes to the side, not wanting to looked at the other.

But Kanda wouldn't tolerate that. He cupped Allen's face in his hands, and tilted his head upwards. The Asian leaned down to peck the boy on the lips lightly, leaving the younger feeling prickles on the spot where Kanda had kissed him.

"Now it's your turn to answer my previous question," the samurai said. With Allen's face in his hands, the younger had nowhere to turn or run…not when the taller man wore a mask of beauty that captivated him.

"I…was assigned for a mission to China. Komui thinks that there might be an Innocence lurking around there," he said briefly, avoiding Kanda's penetrating gaze.

"How long?"

Allen hesitated. He didn't want to answer that question, as if he was almost afraid of the older's reactions. He reached for his doorknob, and threw the door open. He tried to slam the door in the raven-haired boy's face, but failed to do so. He peered down to see Kanda's foot between the door and the doorframe. The white haired silently cursed to himself as he tried to shove the foot out.

"N-Not right now, Kanda! I have to pack for the mission!" cried Allen as he slammed his body against the door, hoping it would close. But alas, the raven-haired was much stronger. He swung the door open, and grabbed the British's wrists with such force that the smaller flinched by the touch.

"Why the hell are you so agitated? Are you going to be gone so long that you can't even tell me?" Kanda hissed as he closed the distance between him and Allen. His eyes were filled with anger and impatience, and they seemed to burn a hole inside Allen's heart.

Allen yanked his hands out of the tight grip, and wrapped his fingers tenderly on the bruises. "I'm going to be gone for a year…" he muttered darkly, tears threatening to spill from those large orbs.

The Asian paused. His tense and angry frame began to loosen and relax. He stood up straighter, and looked at his lover with laughing eyes. "A year? That's it?" he asked, his voice filled with half humor and half disbelief.

Though Kanda viewed this as something small and trivial, Allen saw it differently. The smaller glared at the elder, the water flowing from its sockets. "What are you fucking smirking at!?" he yelled. He raised his hands, ready to shove the other out of his cluttered room.

"What do you mean 'that's it'? What? Is one year not long enough for you? It's fucking twelve months, Bakanda! Twelve months that I'll be away from you! The time you'll be away from me. And that's all you have to say!?"

It wasn't like Allen was expecting Kanda to force him to stay in the Orders. But he was hoping that the other would protest with the decision, or try to go along with the white haired boy. But his expectations were proven wrong, and it disappointed him greatly. The man just acted like it was nothing!

" Fuck you, Kanda Yu. Get out! I don't want to see you right now!" He half-heartedly pushed the built body. He really didn't want the other to leave. He wanted to be surrounded by the warmth and love the other provided. The wet tears streamed down his face, and dropped onto the cold floor like slow rain.

Suddenly, he felt himself engrossed in a pair of arms that he loved so much. He sobbed loudly into the other's chest, grasping the black coat with his fists. Kanda stroked Allen's hair gently, calming the crying boy in his arms. He hushed the boy repeatedly, telling him to 'calm down' and shushes of 'shhhh.' He placed feathery pecks on the boys face, kissing away the sad and frustrated tears.

As minutes passed, the boy's sobs turned into deep and slow breathing, accompanied with frequent hiccups and gasps of air. Kanda caressed Allen's tear-stained cheek with his fingers, marking lines of nothing.

Allen buried his face into the older's neck, kissing the skin tenderly. "Won't you miss me?" the cured boy asked, his voice breaking twice.

Kanda remained quiet. He placed his hands on either side of the shorter's face, and brought it to his own face. He pressed his lips softly on the other pair, silently answering the question.

Allen sighed into the kiss, partly satisfied. He parted their lips, and stared into those deep black eyes with his own swollen ones. He opened his mouth the break the silence, but no words were formed. He frowned slightly, not knowing what to say.

Kanda smiled to himself as he swooped down for quick kiss. "Shall I see you off?" he asked quietly.

The white haired boy hugged his body closer to the older, breathing in his scent. He nodded his head after some while. His gaze was focusing on a random object in his room as Kanda placed his head on top of the boy below him.

"No matter where you are, or how long we'll be apart, just know that I will miss you," Kanda grunted. He felt his face turn warm, and he cursed mentally to himself for making such an embarrassing statement.

But Allen thought differently. He smiled, just a small one, as he reached for Kanda's hand. He held it to his lips, and kissed it gingerly. "I'll miss you too, Bakanda…"

They stayed there, holding each other in the eerie, yet sweet filled silence, wishing that time would stop.

--

"When is he leaving?"

"Before sunset. We want him to get there as soon as possible."

"And he'll be gone for a year?" A whistle escaped the man's lips. "No round trips, right?"

"No…I believe not. The mission should take awhile to complete, due to the fact that we don't have much information from the Finders. But…why are you concerned with Allen-Kun's mission?" Lenalee looked up at the man before her.

The redhead smiled sweetly…almost _too _sugary-sweet. "Just curious, Lenalee-Chan. Thanks. Well…I'll see you later, okay?" He waved his hand as he walked away from the confused Chinese girl.

As he walked down the hallways and up stairs, his smile grew and grew, until his grin was stretched from ear to ear. Out of sight from anyone, he laughed loudly, echoing. He couldn't believe his luck! God, the Lord, Allah, Buddha, _whoever_! They must love Lavi right now for him to score big. He sang happily to himself as he walked back to his room.

"_Yu-Chan and Allen-Chan sitting in a tree…F-A-L-L-I-N-G…"_

--

**Author's Note;;** I didn't like the way I wrote this chapter, so I'm sorry if I bored any one of you. D': But I did like the ending. Next chapter will be more interesting.

Thanks for the reviews ! :D I get all happy reading them from my mail inbox. After reading it from there, I come on to read it again. xD AHAHA. I'm a happy lunatic. Thank you everyone!

& I got a review saying that my chapters are a tad short, which is totally true. I apologize for that ! Hope this one was longer.

**NEW;;** I just got grounded recently (for two months), so my updates will be slow. I'm sneaking on my secret computer, so it shouldn't be TOO slow. c:

Thank you to azab for catching my mistakes ! :D I really appreciate it.


End file.
